1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of comminuting materials, and more particularly to ball-tube mills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a ball-tube mill comprising a cylindrical housing having in the interior thereof an inclined partition or wall in the form of an ellipse separating the cylindrical housing into coarse and fine grinding chambers occupied by grinding bodies.
The housing of the ball-tube mill is enclosed at the ends by bottoms, journalled in bearings, and kinematically linked with a drive for rotating it around its longitudinnal centerline. The inclined wall has holes provided in the portion of contact of its surface with the grinding bodies present in the coarse grinding chamber. These holes are arranged in parallel with each other and extend along the minor elliptical axis of the inclined wall (cf., e.g., USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 961,761, published in Bulletin "Discoveries,Inventions,Industrial Designs, Trademarks" No. 36, Sept. 30, 1982).
The width of the holes in such an arrangement is insufficient for the passage of the particles of material being ground through the inclined wall, whereby they return to the coarse grinding chamber to result in reduced throughput capacity of the wall, and consequently in less efficient operation of the ball-tube mill.
The object of the present invention is to increase the throughput capacity of a ball-tube mill.